


Weary Huey

by Halfshellkayla



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: The most original title ever, This is inspired by a stupid post I made on tumblr, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfshellkayla/pseuds/Halfshellkayla
Summary: Huey loses sleep trying to figure out a new mystery, fortunately his family is there to knock some since into him.





	Weary Huey

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, and I enjoy feedback! :) I had an idea and just went for it, I wanted to write for ducktales for a while now and I finally got the motivation to do it

All the residents in Mcduck Mannor were fast asleep and in peaceful dreamland, it was all quiet throughout the house. Except for two ducks who stayed up past their bedtime and trying to keep their voices low so they won’t wake the others up.

“I just know the answer is somewhere.” mumbled Huey, with a concentrated look. If looks could kill the board in front of him would burst into flames. A web of papers, pictures, and sticky notes are pinned to the corkboard. With strings, all over the place connecting them, some would look at this and not make sense of it but not Huey and Webby.

“I don’t think we’re getting closer to finding the answer tonight Huey” yawned Webby. They both were in her room, since she has the corkboard. “It’s getting late, we can try again in the morning after we get some sleep” Webby said with certainty.

It seems the red clad duck didn’t hear her, so she walked over to where he was standing and spoke a little louder, “Huey..Huey…HUEY!”

Huey did a little jump and swiveled around to face Webby, “Huh?! Did you say something Webby?, “ asked Huey.

“Yeah I said we should go to sleep, and try again tomorrow”, replied the girl in her purple nightgown. She looked at her friend’s face and saw the bags under the young duck’s eyes. He doesn’t have his signature hat on, and his hair looks like a mess sticking up in odd places.

“What? no, we can’t stop now, we’re almost there I can feel it!” exclaimed the red clad duck.

“Huey, I’m tired and you’re tired” said Webby with a touch of annoyance and whole lot of tiredness. She was not in the mood to argue at midnight.

“What? I’m not tired I’m perf-“, Huey got cut off by a loud yawn that he tried to rapidly cover up but to no avail.

“Mmhmm, that’s why you have bags under your eyes and that yawn you just covered right?” Webby said with a knowing grin.

“….Ok so I’m a little tired, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep, we need to find the answer!, exclaimed the tired duck.

“Huey it’s only been five days since we found out about the mystery”. That’s true it’s only been five days and it’s been the most frustrating five days of Huey’s life. Ever since they found out about a new mystery to solve a couple of days ago Huey has been researching to find answers nonstop. “Give it time, it’s not good to overwork yourself.”, Webby finished with a concerned tone.

“I know! I know! it’s just that,..I feel like I should have gotten it by now! This big brain that I have and I haven’t been able to crack it yet!” said Huey irritated.

“Hey don’t beat yourself up, none of us have figured it out yet not even Scrooge” replied Webby with a comforting hand on the duck’s shoulder “He’s not going to lose sleep over it, and neither should you.”

Webby offered her friend a reassuring smile, “We start again in the morning after breakfast, and we can enlist the help of the others as well. We can use all the help we can get.” Webby said looking at the chicken scratch they call a conspiracy board.

Huey mulled it over in his head, _she’s right I do need some sleep we can finish this in the morning._  “Ok Webby your right, we need to go to sleep” Huey replied with a sigh.

“Good”, Webby said with a tired smile, she walked over to her bed and started to get in the comfy embrace “Good night Huey, can you turn the light out and close the door on your way out please?”, Webby said already halfway into dreamland.

“Yeah no problem, and goodnight Webby see you in the morning” Huey replied.

After shutting off the light and closing the door as he was told, the tired duck made his way towards his and his brother’s shared room.

 

 

 

Staring up at the ceiling Huey can’t go to sleep. Louie’s chainsaw snores and Dewey’s more light ones are the only sounds in the room, it’s not like it bothers him though he’s used to it. It’s been two hours since he left Webby’s room and he can’t stop thinking about the mystery. _Goodness I can’t sleep I NEED answers and until then I cannot sleep._ Huey finally made the decision to continue to try and solve the mystery, so he went under his bed and grabbed his notebook and went to his drawer next to him and got his trusty flashlight. _A Junior WoodChuck is always prepared_.

He starts writing in his notebook about the mystery and trying to connect the dots on the loose leaf paper, using different color pens to connect similar ideas. Another yawn for what seemed like the hundredth time that night escaped him. _This is going to be a long night a head for me._ Huey thought but powered through his tiredness.

 

 

 

“Huey..Huey..Huey!”

“Huh what?!” exclaimed Huey as he jumped in his seat.

“You were falling asleep in your cheerios I was getting your attention”, said Dewey after finishing his orange juice.

Huey looked down and saw that his elbow was in his cheerios, and he took it out sheepishly while muttering a “Thankyou”.

“You look terrible dude how much sleep did you get last night?” inquired Dewey.

Huey thought back to last night when he was scribbling in his notebook and connecting the dots. “Uh…a full eight 8 hours.” Huey said with what he hoped was an encouraging voice.

Unfortunately for him his brothers knew him too well, “You’re a terrible liar you know that Huey?” Dewey said with an eyebrow raised.

_Darn it he knows me too well,_ “I’m that bad huh?”

“Indeed big brother, but we can work on that later Louie can help you. Anyway, back to my earlier question how much sleep did you get last night?”

“I actually didn’t sleep at all last night..”

“What? you didn’t sleep at all? That’s not like you”

“It’s not that big of a deal Dewey,” Huey tried to assure his sibling

“Dude you fell asleep in your cheerios, and look like an zombie from one of those scary movies Uncle Donald tells us not to watch”, replied Dewey with certainty. “How long has this been going on?”

“It’s only been two days-“

“Two days?!” Dewey exclaimed

“Shh!, I don’t want to the whole table to know” whispered Huey.

“Doesn’t want the table to know what?” asked Donald looking up from his breakfast.

_Darn it_ that got the whole table’s attention, even Scrooge put down his morning newspaper to see what the chatter was about.

“Umm nothing Uncle Donald” Huey said with nervous smile.

Donald didn’t look convinced so he pressed on “Huey you’re a terrible liar, just tell me what’s wrong?”

“Uncle Donald it’s nothing-“

“Huey has not been asleep for two days straight!” said Dewey.

“WHAT?!” Donald exclaimed.

“Dewey!” exclaimed Huey irritated that his brother told their uncle.

“Huey why haven’t you been sleeping? Are you ok? Are you sick?” his uncle asks

“No, I’m- I’m not sick I’m fine really, I’ve just been staying up trying to figure out the new mystery we learned about five days ago”

“You stayed up for that lad? A growing boy needs his rest” Scrooge replied.

“Huey, I told you to go to sleep last night” said Webby with a concerned look.

“No mystery is that important to lose sleep over Huey, you should have gone to sleep” Donald said firmly.

“Well it’s important to me!” yelled Huey, stunning everyone.

“Woah Huey, I think you need to chill bro”, replied Louie.

“I can’t chill until I crack this Mystery Louie!” exclaimed Huey with an irritated look.

“Huey look at yourself, you have bags under your eyes, you look like you could fall asleep any minute and you’re lot more short tempered” Donald said.

When Donald Duck himself tells you that you are short tempered, you know you have a problem.

Huey mentally took a step back _Oh man uncle Donald was right I’m being irritable , and drowsy, and from what Dewey told me I look like a zombie_

“Oh man I’m sorry Uncle Donald, I didn’t mean to shout”

“That’s ok Huey, you’re sleep deprived so I will let it slide” said Donald with a wave of his hand. He then went into an authoritative voice “But that does not mean you don’t need to sleep Huey, come with me I’m taking you to your room so you can sleep”

“But uncle Donald”, whined Huey

“No buts, you’re going to sleep, either you can walk with me or I will carry you your choice?”

Huey immediately got up from his chair and thanked Mrs. Beakley for the breakfast and said goodnight to the rest of his family. Him and Donald made their way down to his room, Donald making sure he got into bed.

“Huey don’t worry, we are going to figure out the Mystery, but I don’t want you to lose sleep over this ok?” Donald said with a comforting voice.

“Ok Uncle Donald I won’t lose anymore asleep over this” Huey said with tired eyes.

“Good boy, now get some sleep and just to make sure..” He reached over to his nephew’s dresser and took the notebook he wrote in last night. Huey laughed with a tired chuckle _Uncle Donald is smart because I probably would have written in that when he left._

“Good night Uncle Donald,” Huey said closing his eyes.

“Goodnight Huey, I love you”, Donald leaned down and kissed his nephew on the forehead; He then walked out the door closing it. If he would have stayed longer he would have heard his nephew whispering “I love you too” and having a tired smile.


End file.
